


Work Out Plan

by shaqfu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gyms, M/M, rating may change if continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: Lance gets a crush on the guy at the gym.





	

Message to: Keith

 

Lance: Keith have I ever told you I’m gay?

 

Keith looked up to look at his friend on the treadmill next to him. “One, yes. Two, you literally could have said that out loud, I’m right next to you,” Keith said to Lance as soon as he read the message.

 

“I can’t say that shit out loud, we’re in the middle of a gym. That guy in the corner over there is literally wearing a Trump 2016 shirt. Anyway, the,” Lance looked around and then lowered his voice, “object of my interest is within earshot.”

 

Keith looked around the busy gym while avoiding the glare of Trump 2016, and spotted the weight lifting equipment. Using the equipment happened to be two very good looking men. The one working on his legs was wearing a shirt with the sleeves cut off and the guy next to him was working on his arms, wearing a pair of shorts just slightly too short.

 

Keith quickly opened his phone to text back Lance. Keith may have not been the best with social interaction but he was discreet when he needed to be.

 

Keith: The one with the scar is hot but I’m gonna assume you’re interested in shorts guy

Lance: Figures you'd like him you damn emo. But yea you’re right. Those legs…are nice

 

Lance heard the distinct noise of Keith letting out a snort from his nose. The noise was quickly followed by a casual slap on Lance’s arm by Keith in a way to say “shut up, but you’re right.”

 

Lance silently increased the speed on the treadmill as he continued to watch the episode of Lost in front of him clearly signaling that he no longer wanted to make a fool out of himself. However, he was still keeping his eyes on the gym partners across the room.

 

Mr. Shorts, as Lance had mentally nicknamed him already, was taking a break in between his arm sets and just his being had Lance smitten. Of course, his muscles and size was great, but there was something about the kind smile and loud, booming laugh that made Lance feel like he could bring the guy home to his family.

 

_ You creep, why are you thinking about bringing him home to your family of seven thousand women? _ Lance scolded himself, while barely paying attention to Jack and Sawyer yelling at each other on the screen of his phone. 

 

Lance couldn’t help it, maybe it was his athleticism in action or the little headband that was holding his bangs out of his face, Lance thought that this big teddybear was the greatest thing he’s seen all day.

 

Message from:

 

Keith: Stop being creepy.

 

Lance turned to flip Keith off and stick out his tongue.

  
  


“And anyway, I think he’s a fucking idiot to have even tried to ride a skateboard in heeled boots, like who even does that?” Keith asked, ending his story.

 

Lance loudly laughed at Keith’s account from last weekend. As he turned towards the door, Lance slammed into a body. He quickly looked up and was met with a pair of round, brown eyes. Lance also noticed a familiar headband.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Lance yelped, jumping back, slamming into Mr. Shorts edgy gym partner. He quickly turned and apologized again. Keith, that traitor, was laughing, watching the whole scene play out.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Mr. Shorts said, opening the gym door and gesturing for Lance to walk through the door.

 

Quickly, Lance and Keith walked through the door and then held the door open for the other two. Luckily, they weren’t sentenced to awkwardly walk next to each other towards their dorm room.

 

“You should have seen your face,” Keith said, still laughing.

 

It was Lance’s turn to give the arm punch.

 

———

 

“Keith, I saw him again,” Lance shouted as soon as he walked into their shared dorm room.

 

Keith looked up from his laptop, “Yea and?”

 

“And he waved to me!”

 

“Wow, you’re practically a couple,” Keith deadpanned.

 

“Shut up, just, just stop talking. That means he remembers me,” Lance said, haphazardly kicking off his shoes and letting them hit the wall in front of him.

 

“You do have a point there. Did you do anything? Like I don’t know, get his name?” Keith continued on completely bored.

 

“Keith, you’re being really hostile and I think you need to remember that I am having a gay crisis over here. Please be nice and yes, I waved back, what the hell else was I supposed to do?” Lance whined.

 

“You…you waved back? That’s it?”

 

Lance proudly nodded.

 

“You idiot!” Keith shouted.

 

“Anyway, he was was with Pidge and when I asked Pidge what his name was they said it was Hunk, or at least everybody calls him that so screw you, so I now have a name,” Lance responded triumphantly.

 

“Wow, I can’t believe you had to ask Pidge to do your dirty work,” Keith replied, rolling his eyes, hoping the conversation was over.

 

“Anyway, I hunted down his internet presence and he has a fitness Instagram.”

 

“Holy shit,” Keith whispered, suddenly interested, running towards Lance and his phone. 

 

Together, the two looked through Hunk’s Instagram in delighted silence.

 

“Wait, is that the guy he was with,” Keith screeched opening up a photo to see the larger view. In the scuffle of Keith enlarging the photo and Lance trying to move away his phone, Keith accidentally liked the photo.

 

“Keith,” Lance quietly began.

 

“Yea?” Keith asked, knowing he messed up big time.

 

“That was from four months ago.”

 

Keith’s mouth fell open as Lance emitted a high pitched scream in fear. Slowly, Keith moved over to sit on couch realizing what he did.

 

After a few seconds of more screaming, Lance calmed down and began to think rationally. “It probably happens all the time. Tons of people probably look through his whole Insta. They probably want to compare where he was from the beginning to where he is now, you know? Like people probably are always liking his old photos. Yea, totally,” he reassured himself.

 

“Yea, totally,” Keith parroted, still in shock.

 

As Lance was talking himself into calmness, he got his own notification, a follow from A.Chunky.Hunk, the very Instagram that Hunk ran.

 

“He followed me,” Lance screamed, thus starting a whole new round of screaming and freaking out.

 

However, this was short lived, for there was a knock on the door of Keith and Lance’s dorm room.

 

Keith quietly schooled his face and walked to the door as Lance quietly paced in their apartment, muttering to himself.

 

Keith opened the door and was shocked to see Hunk’s gym buddy.

 

“Hi, I’m Shiro, the RA on duty tonight, you guys are being a little loud and usually I wouldn’t care but somebody complained so I’m here to just remind you that it’s quiet hours,” Shiro said with smile on his face but it was obvious that he clearly meant business.

 

Keith turned his head to look into his dorm room, “Lance, shut the hell up, it’s quiet hours.”

 

Instantly, Lance stopped pacing and came to the door. Keith usually didn’t care about quiet hours, so why the hell did he care now? Lance questioned it until he saw who was standing in the doorway. 

 

“Sorry about that, I’ll try to…reign it in,” Lance said, looking Shiro up and down.

 

“Yea, thank you,” Shiro said, letting his body sag a little. “I just became an RA so I have to show some authority. If I hear anything else about you guys I’m gonna have to write you up, ok?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Lance and Keith said at the same time.

 

With a wave, Shiro walked back down the stairs, presumably towards the sign in desk by the building’s door.

 

As soon as the door closed, Keith turned to his roommate. “Lance, he’s so beautiful. Even more beautiful when he’s up close, cradle me in your arms.” Keith jokingly put a hand over his eyes as if he was a gentle maiden about to cry.

 

“Certainly, Keith,” Lance said a slightly cheesy yet regal voice and Lance gave him a quick hug and patted him on the back. As soon as he pulled away, he went back to business.

 

“For real though, he is fucking hot.”

 

———

 

Lance felt a tap on his shoulder as he was using the elliptical, completely engrossed in his episode of Lost. Once he felt the tap on his shoulder, Lance jumped out of fear, falling off of the exercise machine. Before he touched the ground, he found himself in the arms of Hunk.

 

“Woah, you ok there?” Hunk asked with a laugh.

 

“You scared the shit out of me,” Lance whispered, trying to keep himself together.

 

“I know I shouldn’t have scared you but I wanted to say hi,” Hunk admitted.

 

“You follow me on Instagram, you have a really great fitness Insta. I stared at that one squat photo for like an hour. I contemplated printing it out and putting it on my wall,” Lance replied, shocked that he was talking to the guy he’s been bizarrely crushing on lately.

 

_ You idiot.  _ Lance thought to himself realizing that he said his thoughts out loud.

 

“Uh, I run an Insta but I have never taken a squat photo, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hunk said, looking embarrassed, obviously knowing exactly what photo Lance was talking about.

 

“Uh yea, the one with Shiro. You and I both know exactly what pic—“

 

“Nope, no. There is no picture of me on the Internet squatting and Shiro pointing at my butt, no way,” Hunk interrupted.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes and smiled. “Of course.”

 

Trying to change the subject, Hunk began to talk about something else. “So are you done with your workout soon? I mean, I just got here but like, I wanted to give you my number and maybe we could hang out some time? I mean I was thinking about just Instagram DM’ing you but I figured I’d wait until I bumped into you at the gym?”

 

Lance was amazed and excited at the possibility of hanging out with Hunk. It was a little weird because Lance really knew nothing about him except that he liked to work out. Maybe it was time to ask Pidge about what Hunk was into.

 

Before Lance could say anything, Hunk continued on, “Not to be creepy but I looked through your Insta and we like the same stuff from what I’m seeing. Space, video games, engineering and food, you know dude stuff. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat and hang out back at my place afterwards?” Hunk asked, clearly amazed that he got all of that out.

 

“Like a date?” Lance asked, brain to mouth filter clearly not working.

 

“Actually, yea. I was kinda hoping it would be a date,” Hunk confirmed, lighting up the whole room with a bright smile.

 

“Only if you bench press me and then I can take a photo of it in a mirror,” Lance said half seriously, half as a joke.

 

Hunk let out a booming and warm laugh, “Yea,” he said in between fits of laugher, “it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> well y'all, I love hance and I finally wrote some. tbh, as I was editing this I was like "I wish there was more???" so maybe I'll write more? who knows, I'm a lazy twenty something working in retail hell so who knows if that'll happen. until next time my pals.
> 
> also, lance has two gay moms and like four sisters and I don't care what anybody says.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) | [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
